


Little Talks

by nuuuge



Series: Random League Stories [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Bae Junsik is a single father of three. These are their stories.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent. I have so many ideas. I will probably add a bunch of one-shots into this about their family life. 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always loved. :) 
> 
> (All mistakes are mine)

Junsik didn’t always have it easy. He worked two jobs, didn’t get nearly enough sleep, all to provide for his small family. When his wife had been around it had all been a lot easier, but he caught the woman in their bed with another man one night… He packed up everything he could and rushed to get his children out of their beds. 

No explanation. Nothing. He just dragged three kids out of their home and into the car and to the next nearest hotel. 

That had been two years ago. Time seemed to have rushed by, especially for the overworked young father. His chest ached every single time he thought of his ex-wife and how she never tried to find them. She never tried to redeem herself, merely accepting that her family was gone. 

Junsik loved his kids. He couldn’t imagine ever parting from the three growing boys. 

Sanghyeok, his oldest was fourteen, a teenager and in a year he would start high school. He was smart, always top of his class and worked harder than anyone else to keep his grades high. He helped around the house and was the perfect poster child. 

Wangho, the middle son was twelve and going through his rebellious phase. He stayed out longer, always out with his close knit group of friends playing video games at the gaming cafe just down the street from their tiny apartment. Every single penny of his allowance went into computer gaming. 

The youngest was Haneul. A mere seven years old. He always clung to his father, crying more than he should when he felt left out of things and always… always following Sanghyeok around. No matter where the oldest brother went, Haneul wanted to tag along. 

Junsik couldn’t believe it had been two whole years since he left his wife. Since he had his heart completely ripped from his chest and torn to pieces by the woman. He had thought that he would grow old with her, yet instead he got nothing but heartbreak. 

“Appa?” Sanghyeok asked cautiously, startling the older man from his thoughts. 

Junsik looked to the teenager, acknowledging him for the first time all night. Junsik had been spacing out a lot more lately, due to the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about a life that could have been. A life where he didn’t need to scrounge up money from his two terrible paying jobs. A life where Wangho didn’t need to wear Sanghyeok’s hand-me-downs all the time. 

“What’s up?” Junsik asked. His chopsticks grabbed a huge amount of noodles as the father slurped their food down. 

“I was wondering if I can go study at Kyungho’s place tomorrow after school? His physics grades are better than mine so I think I need the extra help.” The oldest son explained. Junsik didn’t quite get it. Sanghyeok had gotten a nearly perfect score on the last exam… but his son was an overachiever so he guessed that those few mistakes were eating at him.  

“I want to go too!” Haneul piped up, large glasses slipping down his nose. His small, stubby fingers pushed the frame back up, smudging part of the glass while doing so. The youngest inherited his mothers’ terrible eyesight, having gotten glasses as a mere baby already. 

“You can’t go. You’re just a baby.” For once Wangho was home for dinner and yet Junsik wished that Wangho would keep his comments to himself. 

“Stop it Wangho. Your brother isn’t a baby. He is in second grade already!” Junsik sighed, sending his son an unimpressed look, hand reaching out to ruffle at Haneul’s light brown hair. The same colour as his mother, the same that Wangho also had. 

The youngest grinned, “Yeah I’m already in grade two!” 

Wangho smirked and rolled his eyes, “I was in grade two years ago! So you’re still a baby. You’re forever a baby.” He chuckled and leapt next to the youngest, fingers gripping his sides and tickling him. 

Junsik let out a sigh of relief. He couldn’t have been more lucky with his kids. All three were rather reserved. They were quiet and respectful, listening to their father well. All three seemed to know when to stop being over the top, or when it was a good time to joke with their father. He was so thankful and some nights he even cried himself to sleep due to something so simple. 

“Hey can Seunghoon and Euijin come over tomorrow?” Wangho finally asked after having sat back down at his place, leaving the youngest alone to try and eat all his Japchae. 

“As long as you three don’t break anything again. I have work until late tomorrow so I won’t be back before bedtime… and since Sanghyeok won’t be home until a bit later you’ll have to pick up Haneul from school before they come. Sounds good?” Junsik explained. 

“Yeah I’ll get Haneul.” The middle son stated nonchalantly, grinning at his father, excited he could invite his closest friends over. 

“But I wanted to go with Sanghyeok-hyung!” Haneul whined, pouting and sitting back in his chair, having given up on eating his serving of japchae. 

“Another time.” Sanghyeok appeased his brother, “I need to study though so I can’t give you attention.” 

\--------

“Why would you tell your dad that I’m tutoring you in  _ physics _ ? You’re the best in our whole class!” Kyungho whined when Sanghyeok went over later the next day. They were both still clad in their school uniforms, discarded their blazers onto the side of the couch before making their way to Kyungho’s small room. 

“I didn’t know what to say and you know he will kill you if he finds out you’re my boyfriend!” Sanghyeok whined, “I’m bad at lying to him. You know that!” 

Kyungho huffed and walked over to the slightly shorter boy, wrapping a long arm around his waist and pulling him close to his chest. 

The room was filled with small knick knacks that the older had gotten on his many trips to China and Japan, his family having moved around quite a lot when their kids had been younger. His bed was messy, sheets all muddled up together, a television across from it with his Playstation plugged in, controllers hidden, somewhere on the floor under numerous amounts of discarded underwear. 

Sanghyeok nuzzled into the older boy, relishing in the feeling of being taken care of. All stress from his family situation and the burden of being the only son knowing  _ why _ they only had a father and no mother, seemed to sweep away at the mere touch of his boyfriend. 

His very secret boyfriend that his father couldn’t find out about, because Junsik was protective of all his children. Sanghyeok had heard often enough how they couldn’t date until college and even then Junsik had to approve of their significant other. Sanghyeok didn’t even know if his father was against same sex couples, never having brought up the idea to him. 

“You’re so tense… calm down and just relax.” Kyungho sighed, pulling Sanghyeok onto the bed so the two were cuddling close together, “You don’t need to worry about your family here.” 

Sanghyeok chuckled, “I always worry about them. Haneul doesn’t stop following me around these days like I’m his father or something. He barely sees dad and all Wangho does is play video games. It’s worse than you with your addiction.” 

Kyungho let out a soft, breathy laugh before shoving at the younger boy, “I don’t have an addiction.” 

Sanghyeok rolled his eyes, “Staying up until the wee hours of the night playing PUBG sure isn’t an addiction.” 

“I’m just enthusiastic and I hate to lose.” 

The two stayed silent after that. Sanghyeok relishing in the moment of peace, letting the older boy run his bony, thin fingers through his hair, massaging at his scalp. They rarely had time for themselves. Kyungho’s parents were often gone during the year on different business trips, leaving the older boy to take care of his younger brother Boseong. 

“It’s so nice to just spend time with you here right now.” Kyungho broken the silence, whispering into Sanghyeok’s ear, the other boy flinching at the ticklish feeling. 

“I’m glad to be here right now.” Sanghyeok closed his eyes, close to falling asleep, back muscles relaxing for once, a wave of sleep threatening to splash over him. It was so nice and warm in Kyungho’s arms. It felt so safe in them. Sanghyeok didn’t want this single moment to end. 

\--------

“Haneul-ah!” Wangho groaned, rushing after the younger boy. 

The seven year old was running ahead of the twelve year old, grinning and jumping from puddle to puddle. It had rained earlier on in the day, cold wind whipping at the small group of young students who were walking back after their day in school. 

“Haneul-ah! You’ll make your uniform dirty!” Seunghoon also exclaimed. 

“Oh my god Sungu don’t run off as well!” Thirteen year old Euijin exclaimed, grabbing at his younger brother who was about to follow Haneul into the nearest and deepest puddle. 

Wangho had gone to the elementary school to pick up Haneul alongside his two closest friends, Seunghoon and Euijin. Haneul and Sungu had come running out to their siblings quickly, excitedly talking about how they also wanted to hang out together. 

With a quick phone call to Euijin’s father and it was settled that the eight year old would also be spending the afternoon with them. 

Wangho grabbed Haneul by the arm, dragging him out of the puddle. The small boy grinned up at his older brother, pure innocence written all over his face. His small chest was rising and falling harshly, making the older frown. 

“Are you alright?” He asked his younger brother, crouching down to his level. 

Haneul shrugged, still smiling. He pushed his large glasses up his nose once more, smudging the glass like always. He’s had glasses for a long time and still hadn’t gotten the hint that grabbing at the lense would smudge it and make it more difficult to see. 

“You’re chest is alright?” You’re breathing pretty heavily. No pain?” Wangho knew the symptoms and what to look out for. His youngest brother had always been prone to asthma attacks even after a small amount of running around. Hence why Haneul was often the most lethargic out of all of them. 

Haneul shrugged again, “My chest is a little tight.” he stated. 

Wangho cursed, “Haneul-ah you need to tell me these things. I need to make sure you’re okay! Dad trusted me.” 

The younger widened his eyes and nodded, “Okay. It’s not bad though hyung.” 

“Fine. Just please don’t run around. Stay by my side and when we’re home you and Sungu can go play in your room.” 

Wangho made sure to keep an eye on his younger brother the entire walk home. He knew that the younger didn’t want to be annoying and tell him whenever he was feeling a little sick. It had been a problem for a while, Haneul keeping things to himself and then his condition getting worse until it was too late and he’d had to go to the hospital. 

“It’s amazing how your father trusts you so much to bring Haneul home and everything. If only my dad had this much trust in me.” Seunghoon gasped. 

“Well you almost let your little brother drown the one time your dad left you alone.” Euijin laughed loudly avoiding a punch from the taller boy who swung wildly at him. 

“That’s because Steven is insane.” Seunghoon defended. 

“He’s also four years old.” Wangho added on, “And shouldn’t be left alone to bathe.” 

Seunghoon had been adopted at the young age of two and only three years ago gotten another little brother. His father having adopted another small boy. But Seunghoon had immediately felt attached to the small baby, doing anything in his power to make him feel at home and loved. 

“Remember that one time you almost squished him to death because of your hugs?” Euijin laughed, “Your dad was about to have a heart attack!” 

“How should I have known that babies have a limit of how much love they can handle!?” Seunghoon stated arms flailing dramatically, “And you guys never messed up before!” 

“I am the poster child for best older brother.” Euijin laughed. 

The five made it to the small apartment, Haneul and Sungu immediately disappearing into the youngest boys room. Haneul shared his room with Wangho, but the older was just going to hang out in the small living room with his friends, watching dramas and eating snacks. 

Sungu peeked his head out of the room, “You almost threw me down the stairs last week because I was being annoying.” the eight year old shouted before slamming the door, avoiding any comeback from his older brother. 

The three older boys could hear the giggling behind the door, turning to the television and deciding on a movie to watch. 

Halfway into the movie Sungu came running out of the room he had been playing with Haneul in. By this point, Wangho was clinging onto Euijin due to the constant jump scares of the horror movie they decided to watch and Seunghoon was laughing at the smallest of them rather than watching the screen. 

“Hyung! Hyung! Haneul keeps coughing and he says his chest hurts.” Sungu exclaimed, “I think it’s his ass-asthma.” he stuttered over the last word, flinging himself onto the couch, eyes wide. 

Wangho jumped up from his seat, not even bothering to pause the movie, even though an eight year old was now sitting in the living room and was probably exposed to the terrifying gore on the screen. 

Out of all the siblings, Wangho was the least trusted. He was seen as the one who usually did what he wanted. He was the one considered not able to be taken serious because of his childish nature and love for video games. Sometimes Wangho felt he was still seen as a small child, rather than a teenager. 

He ran to the kitchen, opening the cabinet above the stove and reaching for the emergency inhaler. He had to stand on his tiptoes to get it, fingers barely reaching, but he managed to get the thing down anyways. 

He rushed to his shared bedroom where Seunghoon was now sitting with Haneul, while Euijin stayed in the living room, consoling a distressed Sungu. 

Haneul’s face was red and tears streamed down his cheeks. Seunghoon was holding onto his glasses. The small boy let out a loud chorus of coughs, gasps of air echoing in the small room. 

“Call Sanghyeok.” Wangho exclaimed, “We need Sanghyeok.” 

Seunghoon did as his friend said, pulling his phone from his pocket, while the smaller boy grabbed the inhaler and thrusted it in the youngest boys’ face. Haneul let out another cough and sob, trying to get air into his lungs. 

\--------

Sanghyeok groaned as his phone rang, echoing in the quiet room. He was curled up in Kyungho’s arms, relishing in the warm comfort of his boyfriend. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered without looking at the caller. 

“Sanghyeok-hyung?” Seunghoon exclaimed, “You need to come home now. Haneul is crying and he can’t breathe!” 

Sanghyeok sat up, almost knocking Kyungho out in the process, missing the older boys’ head by inches with his hand when he shot off the bed. 

“Wangho should know where the emergency inhaler is!” Sanghyeok shouted, eyes shaking. 

Kyungho frowned, realizing that something was wrong. It hadn’t been the first time that one of their dates or hang outs was interrupted because someone at their home had gotten sick or hurt themselves. For some reason Sanghyeok’s brothers were prone to injuries. 

“Kyungho and I will be there shortly. Make sure that Wangho places the inhaler right and that you keep an eye on him. He has to breathe in while squeezing. I think his spacer is in his school bag in case the actual inhaler isn’t working just add the spacer onto it.” The two teenagers rushed off the bed and pulled on their coats and shoes. 

Sanghyeok hung up on the other boy, grabbing Kyungho by the hand and pulling his boyfriend along. It had been a while since Haneul had a bad asthma attack. Usually the young boy would tell him when he was feeling sick and Sanghyeok would do some deep breathing and relaxation exercises with the younger to make him feel better. 

Kyungho was dragged along, shoe almost falling off, not able to tie it correctly. The taller boy was helpless as he was pulled to the small apartment complex Sanghyeok lived in. Thankfully it wasn’t too far a ten minute speed walk. The pair rushed up the stairs, thankfully the front door to the apartment wasn’t locked. 

Usually Sanghyeok would make sure to take off his shoes and put his jacket away before entering the main living area of the home, but this was an emergency. The young teen rushed into the room Wangho and Haneul shared, ignoring Sungu and Euijin who were sitting together in the living room, Spongebob playing on the television. 

Wangho was sitting with a sobbing Haneul on one of the two beds in the room. Sanghyeok rushed forward, letting go of Kyungho for the first time and gathering the youngest in his own arms. 

Haneul was sputtering out breaths, whining with every moment and clinging to the oldest of the three. Wangho looked tired, eyes wide, hair a complete mess as he looked on. 

“You’re fine… You’re good now. Wangho took great care of you.” Sanghyeok whispered to Haneul who couldn’t stop crying. The oldest was scared that he would lose his breath all over again. Stressing over this really wasn’t what the youngest needed to do right now. 

“Want appa…” Haneul whined. 

Kyungho stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure if he should go in or not. He wasn’t sure if Wangho knew about their relationship or not. The few times that Wangho and him had seen one another the younger always sent him the stink eye, as though he was judging him all the time. 

The older boy decided to just leave the brothers be and went to the living room where he sat down with Seunghoon, Euijin and Sungu. He’d met the others a few times before at events where all the families of the neighborhood got together or when they went to go watch one of the boys’ sports games, but he wouldn’t call himself their friend. 

“Well…” Euijin sighed, “That sure wasn’t the ending to the movie I was expecting.” 

Seunghoon chuckled, “This was way scarier. Though watching Wangho freak out at any moment was pretty hilarious.” 

“Shhhh hyung your friends are too loud. I can’t hear Spongebob.” Sungu scolded the older boys. 

Euijin chuckled, running a hand through the kids hair, “I’m sorry sir.” 

Sungu grinned, all his attention back on the television where Spongebob was sitting in a box, trying to explain what imagination is. Kyungho could quote the entire episode he’d seen it so many times. 

Sanghyeok got his phone out and dialed his fathers phone number, Haneul still hiccuping on his lap, eyes large and filled with tears. The boy kept rubbing at them. His cheeks were red, head hot from stress and crying. 

“You’re calling appa?” Wangho asked, “He is going to be so mad... “ 

Sanghyeok rolled his eyes, “No he won’t. You got the inhaler and took good care of Haneul until I came. Don’t worry about it. You did great.” 

The phone rang a few times until Junsik finally picked it up. He sounded tired on the other end of the phone. 

“Appa… Haneul wanted to talk to you.” Sanghyeok stated. 

“Why is he with you? Did Wangho forget to pick him up? Is everything alright?” Junsik asked right away. 

Wangho heard his father over the phone and rolled his eyes, “I didn’t forget him!” He shouted, making sure his father could hear. 

“No… Haneul-ah had an asthma attack… Wangho made sure to get the inhaler for him and took great care of him.” 

Wangho puffed out his chest at the compliments. He wasn’t seen as reliable in his family, so to have his perfectionist older brother praise him was something he basked in. It didn’t happen too often. 

Sanghyeok put his phone on speaker holding it close to Haneul who let out a pathetic sniffle and a wheezing cough before speaking, “Appa…” 

“Haneul-ah… you’re going to be alright. You have your brothers taking good care of you right?” Junsik asked, voice soft. 

The youngest nodded, even though his father couldn’t see, “Appa are you coming home?” He asked softly. His voice was rough from crying and difficulty breathing. He continuously rubbed at his eyes. 

“I can’t… I’ll be there tomorrow morning to wake you up for breakfast though.” 

Haneul let more tears fall, “Want appa now…” 

Wangho just wanted to scream at his father to come home already. He could leave his stupid, low wage job for once. Haneul looked so pathetic, curled up with Sanghyeok, clinging to him like a koala, tear stained red cheeks and feverish eyes. 

Junsik sighed over the phone, “I’ll see what I can do to come home sooner alright? Just be good for your brothers and don’t stress yourself too much. I love you.” 

“Love you too appa.” Haneul stated, moving as close as he could to Sanghyeok, nose in the other boys neck, taking slow laboured breaths. 

Sanghyeok hung up the call and turned to Wangho, “Let’s just go watch some television with the others.” 

The middle child nodded, standing up and leading the way to the living room. Euijin was sitting on the side of the couch, Sungu on his lap, the young boy completely enamored with the episode of Spongebob. 

He made sure to send a glare towards Kyungho. He always made sure to make the other as uncomfortable as possible. Sanghyeok had thought he hid his relationship with the older so well, but Wangho had seen their text messages and even seen them kiss (yuck!) once behind the apartment block. 

Being the asshole that he was, he squeezed himself between Euijin and Kyungho so that Sanghyeok would be forced onto the small couch along with Seunghoon. 

Sanghyeok walked into the living room, carrying a tired looking Haneul. His eyes zeroed in on the spot Wangho had chosen and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He stalked over to the couch, glaring at his younger brother. 

Wangho smirked up at Sanghyeok, shrugging, arms crossed across his chest, silently telling the older that he wasn’t moving. 

“Seunghoon, switch places with Kyungho. You stink.” Sanghyeok stated, turning to look at the other boy who was confused why all of a sudden the older teen attacked his smell. 

Kyungho got up, chuckling when the younger did the same, switching spots. Sanghyeok grinned in triumph and made himself comfortable with Kyungho wrapping an arm around the other boys shoulder and pulling him into his side, while Haneul cuddled into his oldest brothers chest, curling up on his lap, eyes falling shut from exhaustion. 

“Better not let dad catch you two all lovey-dovey and cuddled up together.” Wangho huffed in annoyance, causing the others to chuckle while Sanghyeok reached out and kicked at his younger brother. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote something because I was bored. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own (I'm sick so I apologize) 
> 
> Kudos/Comments will heal me

“Wangho will you leave me alone?” Sanghyeok sighed, pushing the frame of his glasses up his nose, glaring at his younger sibling who had  _ insisted _ on going to the mall with him and Kyungho, knowing full on that the couple wanted to be alone. 

“But then I’m alone at the mall. Do you know how mad Appa will be?” Wangho explained, “I was just hoping to spend some quality time with my big brother and now he doesn’t even want to be here at the mall with me?” Wangho sniffed and turned away from the couple. 

Kyungho looked on, eyes wide with panic at the mere idea that the younger boy would actually cry in the shopping mall. Everyone would stare and accuse the older boys of bullying the small kid or something. 

“Wangho… You know I don’t mean it like that.” Sanghyeok sighed, “But Kyungho and I can only hang out so little outside of school…” 

Wangho sniffed again, this time louder, forcing a tear out of one eye. All of those elective drama classes were paying off for once in his life. He was putting on one hell of a show and nobody seemed to know just how fake it all was. 

Wangho was just making sure Kyungho was taking good care of his older brother. Sure, Sanghyeok was the eldest and smartest, but that didn’t mean he had the best sense for people… Sanghyeok was rather awkward around human beings and Wangho had to make sure that his brothers so called ‘boyfriend’ didn’t abuse that. 

“Fine… you can walk around with us.” Sanghyeok sighed. 

Kyungho looked to his boyfriend and shrugged, both not knowing how else to react to the whole situation. Either they left a crying middle schooler in the middle of the mall or they dragged him along on their boring shopping date. So the latter it was since it seemed like the least painful option. 

Wangho turned around and grinned, squeezing himself between his brother and Kyungho. 

Of course the older boys couldn’t seem to get a moment alone after that. They’d planned on just going to buy some Christmas gifts for their families and then they were going to get some food at the closest chicken place together, and yet with Wangho practically glued to Sanghyeok, their trip turned into hours of window shopping and trying on clothing and drooling over computers. 

“Hyung look at this graphic card! Tell Appa to get it for me for Christmas!” Wangho exclaimed when they walked into another computer store. 

“But yours is fine. We just got you a new one.” Sanghyeok explained. 

“Yeah for my  _ birthday _ which was ages ago.” Wangho whined, “I need this one for Christmas.” 

The three moved on after that, stomachs rumbling. 

“Hyung buy me food!” Wangho cheered, pulling his older brother by the arm away from the store and away from his boyfriend. 

Kyungho knew what the younger boy was doing. It was so obvious to him what Wangho was trying to do and it should have bothered him. He knew, but it was kind of cute how the younger boy got so fiercely protective over his older brother. 

He wondered if his younger brother would react in similar fashion, but then he remembered that Boseong was only seven. He didn’t care for much else but the sand box in their backyard. Sometimes Boseong would want to play with his hyung, but the young boy knew that Kyungho was too grown up for most the games he liked. 

Most afternoons the young child spent at his friends place along with four or five other kids. Kyungho didn’t have to do as much babysitting as he thought he would when his parents announced they’d be going on another one of their week long trips. 

Sometimes Kyungho hated his parents. Why did they even bother having kids if they were just going to leave them behind all the time and never spend time with them? He hated those thoughts, but spending time with Sanghyeok and seeing his family so close hurt the older boy at times. It stung to see Sanghyeok so involved in Haneul’s studies and how their father always made sure to come home as quick as possible, even if he had two jobs. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Wangho stopped walking, hand still tightly gripping onto Sanghyeok, but eyes trained on Kyungho who stopped following the two due to his wandering thoughts. 

The oldest smiled and walked over, “Yeah.. sorry.” 

Wangho huffed, rolled his eyes, but let it slide… he was starting to realize that Kyungho wasn’t as much of a douche as he might have thought… but he was still going to be careful. One could never be careful enough… 

\------- 

“Are we buying a cake?” Haneul asked happily. 

Sanghyeok was forced to bring his younger brothers along on a grocery run. Wangho had complained that there weren’t any banana’s left at home and when Sanghyeok had written it down on the shopping list the younger insisted on coming along. 

“For all I know you’ll buy the red ones.” He’d stated before pulling Haneul up as well, the youngest not allowed to stay home by himself yet. 

The youngest was pulling on Sanghyeok’s hand towards the sweets section of the grocery store, completely disregarding the vegetables around them. 

“Haneul no. We have to get vegetables.” Sanghyeok told the younger, trying not to fall on his face and trying to maneuver the cart so it didn’t run over any displays, “Where is Wangho? It doesn’t take ten minutes to pick out banana’s!” He added on, frustrated. 

This whole trip was supposed to last fifteen minutes, but having his younger brothers around didn’t help at all. It only made the whole situation longer and more complicated. 

Finally, Wangho came back, arms full of banana’s. 

“We aren’t feeding a family of chimpanzees… why did you get so many?” 

“So we can make banana bread, banana milk, banana yogurt and eat the banana’s like that. Obviously hyung. I hate plans for all of these.” Wangho explained, loading the large amount of banana’s into the cart. 

“I hope you’ll talk to Appa about our credit card bill at the end of the month then.” Sanghyeok sighed. He turned back to the cart, and Haneul, only to realize the youngest was gone. Of course he was gone. What else did Sanghyeok expect? For one of his brothers to listen to him for one god damn second of his life? 

He panicked for a second, only to be relieved to see Haneul by the giant cake display. The small boy was sitting on the floor, finger pointing up and counting all the cakes. 

“What a dork.” Wangho chuckled and rushed forward. 

Haneul let out satisfied squeal when Wangho tackled him onto the dirty ground, tickling at his sides. 

“Stop it guys. Get off the floor it’s dirty.” Sanghyeok chuckled. He bent down to pick up the large framed glasses of his youngest brother, putting them on his face and grinning when the other moved them so they were comfortably sitting on his nose. 

“Hyung can we get one?” Haneul asked, pointing to one of the cakes, “This one is small.” he added on pointing to the littlest of cakes. It was plain chocolate and unlike the others didn’t have writing and figures on it. 

Sanghyeok sighed and nodded. If Wangho got his multitude of banana’s, then Haneul could get a tiny cake. He picked it up and placed it carefully into the cart, “Now you can’t run off again okay?” He added on.

The youngest nodded, latching his hand onto his brother again, clutching onto it tightly. 

They continued through the aisles, looking for the different items on the list. They were almost finished when Sanghyeok noticed he’d forgotten to grab the eggs from the fridge shelf in the back of the store. 

“Hyung I’ll get it!” Haneul smiled and rushed off before the oldest could try and stop him. 

“You get the last bread and I’ll make sure Haneul is alright.” Wangho told Sanghyeok, running off as well. 

This was how shopping should have been. Quiet and calm. No brothers fighting over which brand of cheese was better. Nobody telling him they  _ needed _ Ramyun. None of it. Just he, himself and the shopping list. 

Sanghyeok felt relieved knowing he could pick out the bread himself. He knew that Haneul would have complained if the bread looked too healthy and Wangho would have tried to argue to get the bread he liked. 

Sanghyeok got the bread he wanted and put it into the cart, wondering why Haneul and Wangho were taking so long. It wasn’t like the grocery store was that huge. He began to feel a bit worried about the whole thing. 

He walked to the back where the eggs were and came upon Wangho and Haneul staring up at a taller woman wearing heels and a red dress, clearly coming from work. Her short cut hair moved as she bobbed her head, expensive earrings glimmering from behind. She had an arm around another mans, laughing at something he was saying. 

“Eomma?” Haneul asked, eyes wide as he looked up at her. 

Sanghyeok cursed under his breath. Haneul and Wangho didn’t know why they left. They had no clue what their mother did and how she destroyed their family. They had asked, but their father only said once they're older… 

The woman looked over to the kids, not spotting Sanghyeok. She looked over Wangho who was staring awkwardly at her, as though he didn’t know what to make of the person he’d once called his mother. 

Wangho felt weary. He didn’t like this feeling. On the one hand he was excited to see his mother. He hadn’t seen her in years and he always wondered if she missed them. He didn’t know why they’d left, but the way his dad and brother acted made it somewhat obvious to him. 

The secrets they kept and how they would never speak of their mother, as though she had done something terrible. And Wangho could only think of one thing that was terrible enough for their father to leave. 

“Eomma!” Haneul shouted happily, taking a step forward towards the woman. 

Wangho was quick to react, instinct taking over. Yes, he wanted to run up to her too, but he knew better. He knew to trust his Appa and Sanghyeok when they said that we shouldn’t talk about Eomma anymore, that they left for a good reason. A reason they’d know once they’re all older. 

The woman regarded Haneul, a flicker of recognition could be seen, her eyes widening when she looked at the small boy. The same sandy colored hair as her. The same bad eyesight. Haneul looked so much like her, lanky limbs and all… Yet she composed herself within seconds. 

“Are you looking for your Eomma?” The man who was standing with their mother asked the youngest of the brothers. 

Haneul frowned and looked at Wangho, “But… She is right here?” He pointed to their mother who blushed and looked away. 

“Honey, I think we should go.” Their mother said, pulling the man along with her, ignoring the kids who were gaping and watching her walk away. They saw as their mother, someone who was supposed to love and nurture them, just completely and utterly walked out of their lives with no regrets. 

Haneul looked up at Wangho, tears in his eyes, “Why didn’t Eomma say hi?” He whimpered. 

Sanghyeok pushed the cart over and then squatted down in front of the youngest pulling him into his chest. 

“I don’t know why she didn’t say hi… I don’t know…”Sanghyeok whispered. 

Wangho frowned as well, glaring at the spot their mother had been only moments ago. 

“Hyung I just want to go home…” he stated. 

\------- 

“And can you believe it? She just walked right off? Like proper stalked off as though we were air! Like I totally get it if it’s be you run into, but a fucking seven year old little boy? At least say something to him no? Am I wrong here? Please, do stop me if I’m wrong.” Sanghyeok was pacing up and down Kyungho’s bedroom, arms flailing all over the place. 

“Sanghyeok… calm down… please.” Kyungho whispered, trying to grab at his irate boyfriend. Sanghyeok had never been this mad before. 

“No I won’t just calm down right now. Appa had to come home early from work because Haneul wouldn’t stop crying and almost had another asthma attack. All because of that woman… she cheated on Appa and now she is treating us like air? Like did she ever even care? Was it always just a lie? I don’t understand.” 

Sanghyeok sighed and sunk onto the bed and into the waiting arms of his boyfriend, face buried in the crook of the older boys neck and shoulder. He let out a long frustrated sigh, shrinking into the hold of Kyungho. 

“It is sad… but at one point they had to find out.” Kyungho whispered. 

“Yeah… I was going to tell Wangho soon. He sort of suspected it, but Haneul was five when the whole ordeal happened. We weren’t going to tell him until later. Now he’s at home crying about his mother.” Sanghyeok explained, getting heated once more. 

He was about to sit up again, but Kyungho wrapped himself around his boyfriend, “Don’t worry… calm down… Haneul will be fine. He’s go you, Wangho and your Appa... “ 

Sanghyeok settled into his boyfriends arms, “And once I finally introduce you he’ll have you as well.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was far more angsty than I meant to make it. I apologize. 
> 
> send me questions/ideas to [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I would love to talk to y'all 
> 
> Or Comment and Kudos :)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so sidetracked wow... this wasn't supposed to happen at all. 
> 
> But enjoy this word blab anyways. ahaha 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments make my life 10 times better 
> 
> :) 
> 
> All mistakes are my own (since I didn't proof read)

Wangho was sitting by the window, staring out at the courtyard where the older boys were currently playing soccer during gym class. His eyes landed on Sanghyeok who awkwardly kicked the ball, almost missing the thing. 

The younger boys eyes zeroed in on Kyungho who laughed loudly, head tilted back with pure enthusiasm, leaning heavily on some other boys shoulder who resembled an alpaca. 

Wangho scoffed at the older boy who seemed to be laughing at his significant other. Wangho had been keeping a list of pro’s and con’s against the other, making sure to include anything he could find. He was making sure Kyungho was going to be right for his brother and this would definitely be added onto the negative side of the list. 

“Oh my god Wangho you’re taking this a bit too far now no?” Seunghoon chuckled, leaning over and looking at the long list of positive and negative aspects to Kyungho, “You’re being a bit obsessive.” 

“Well clearly my family doesn’t have a decent track record of finding a decent significant other. I have to make sure that no one else gets hurt.” Wangho explained, “Especially after running into that woman I once called mother. It only shows I need to be all the more careful, since my hyung and Appa aren’t being careful.” 

Euijin let out a snort from behind Wangho, “Like your short ass can do anything.” 

Wangho whipped around, about to knock one of his best friends out, but was rudely interrupted by their calculus professor slamming the end of the broom onto his desk, the sound resonating through the sleepy classroom. 

“Wangho, would you like to stay behind after school? Or would you rather get your work done now?” Professor Park asked, raising a brow and challenging the younger boy who huffed and turned, hunching over his work book, glaring at the offending numbers and letters. 

“Now Suenghoon, why don’t you go to the front and do the problem on the board for everyone?” Their professor chuckled. 

Seunghoon glared at Wangho shoulders hunched over and moving to the front of class, struggling for a good ten minutes until their teacher pitied the other boy and called up Euijin who was curling up in his seat from holding back his laughter. 

It was a usual day of school for them. After class Wangho had to get Haneul from the elementary school down the road with Sanghyeok.

As they were exiting their school grounds, Wangho walking alongside Euijin and Seunghoon, he spotted his older brother alongside Kyungho and Yeujin. The older boys waiting for them outside in the cool fall weather.  

As the younger trio spotted the older boys, Seunghoon stopped dead in his tracks. 

“I can’t go on.” He whined, “That is  _ the _ Kim Yeujin. The hottest, most wonderful human being to ever live. I can’t be in the same presence as him! He has the best english grades in the school and has even lived in Germany before. This guy is too beautiful. Oh my god. Wangho. Go on without me. I cannot even breathe!” The slightly older boy exclaimed dramatically, eyes never leaving the form of the smaller, yet older boy waiting with Sanghyeok. 

“You’re still not over your crush?” Wangho concluded, making it sound like a question more than anything. 

“I’ll love him forever.” Seunghoon stated. 

“Then this is the perfect opportunity to talk to him!” Euijin exclaimed, flailing his long limbs in the air, getting the attention of the older boys as obnoxiously as he could. 

“Oh my god the god has looked at me. He graced me with his attention. I seriously can’t go on.” Seunghoon whined, “You guys are terrible.” 

“You have to come along though. Steven’s at the daycare attached to the elementary school and you promised your dad you would pick him up for once.” Wangho explained, dragging a stoic Seunghoon with him. 

“He okay?” Kyungho asked, pointing to Seunghoon who stared wide eyed at Yeujin as though he had never seen someone as beautiful as him, which was probably true, since he’d been in love with the older since third grade and the older had helped him find his classroom on the first day of classes in elementary school. 

“He’s fine. Why are you even here?” Wangho asked, glaring at the older. He hadn’t forgotten about the negative points he’d given the other today. 

“I’m picking up Boseong from school.” He explained, “The little guy missed me so I’m taking him to the park today. You guys should totally join.” He added on afterwards, grinning at Sanghyeok who had stars in his eyes, looking up at the slightly taller boy as though he had invented sliced bread or the relativity theory or something equally nerdy. 

“Shouldn’t we head straight home?” Wangho asked Sanghyeok who was usually a stickler for time. 

“Come on Wangho, like you always go home right after class.” Euijin stated. 

The slightly older really wasn’t helping any of his friends today, smirking as he watched both Wangho and Seunghoon implode with annoyance and fear. He prided himself in embarrassing and annoying his closest friends. And this was a prime time for such business. Wangho with his hatred for Kyungho and Seunghoon standing completely stiff next to his longtime crush. 

“I bet Haneul would love to go and play with Sungu a little at the park.” Euijin added on. 

Nobody could refute that. Their youngest siblings had all the middle schoolers wrapped around their little fingers. If any of them so much as begged to go out and have fun, the older boys would do so. 

“Why are you tagging along?” Euijin asked Yeujin curiously, “You also have a sibling?” 

Yeujin smiled politely, hand reaching up to brush at his hair, then moving to set his glasses straight. Next to him Seunghoon gasped, eyes even wider. The taller boy looked like he was about to pass out from the single motion of Yeujin, “Yeah. My younger brother Yongjun is at the daycare attached to the elementary school. He really looks up to Boseong so I was thinking of letting them play at the park together a bit before going home.” 

Seunghoon almost died. Or so it seemed to Wangho and Euijin. They hoped their friend wouldn’t forget to breathe, something which seemed highly likely with how he was holding himself. 

The six boys started to head down the street to the elementary school and daycare. 

“We’ll meet you outside here.” Sanghyeok told Seunghoon and Yeujin who would go to the daycare together  _ alone _ . The others snickered as they watched Seunghoon awkwardly walk beside Yeujin, the other completely oblivious to the crush the other boy had on him. 

“This is so much fun.” Euijin snickered. 

Sanghyeok rolled his eyes at the younger, “You’re terrible. I hope you know that. You’re slowly killing your best friend there with lack of air. I don’t think he took one normal breath the entire walk here.” 

“That’s what makes it so fun.” Euijin stated. 

Not too long after, Boseong came rushing out the door, bag flung loosely over his shoulder, running into the open arms of his older brother, Kyungho easily catching the small boy in his arms and spinning him around. 

The whole scene was adorable. Sungu rushed out too happily, pulling at Haneul who was stumbling behind his closest friend, almost falling down face first. The two stopped by their older sibling, looking up expectantly. 

“Why don’t you greet us like Kyungho-hyung does?” Sungu asked snarkily. 

Euijin rolled his eyes, “Because Boseong is an angel and you’re a brat!” 

Sungu let out an outraged shout and launching himself at Euijin who laughed, dodging his younger brother. 

“Thank you for picking me up hyung.” Haneul smiled up at Sanghyeok who couldn’t help and ruffle his youngest brothers’ hair. It was ridiculous how different all three boys seemed to be from one another. 

“You’re also an angel.” Wangho cheered, roughly pulling the smallest brother into a crushing hug, making sure to mess up the other boys hair, squishing his face to his chest. 

It took about ten minutes until Seunghoon and Yeujin came back. Steven was clinging onto Huni, eyes wide and staring up at his older brother, grinning brightly. He was a shy child, more inclined to draw and play by himself, so for him to look so excited to hang out with his brother was truly heartwarming. 

Yeujin and Yongjun were giving the brothers a run for their money though, Yongjun happily sitting in Yeujin’s arms, legs wrapped around the older boys waist, head on his shoulder, eyes looking over at Seunghoon every few moments and then back down at the floor. 

“Sungu, if you were as adorable as those guys I would totally hug and squish you.” Euijin told the younger boy who kicked at his brother. 

The group of students were about to leave when Haneul let out a loud shout, “Wait! Can we ask if Jaehyuk also wants to come?”

“The new kid?” Boseong asked curiously, still clinging onto Kyungho. 

“I don’t think he has any friends yet.” Sungu shrugged, “Let me go see him. He was still inside.” He quickly rushed off, Haneul pushing himself away from Sanghyeok to follow his best friend and to see this mysterious new boy. 

“He only started yesterday.” Boseong explained, sounding far too mature for his young age of eight. 

Just then another boy in the same school uniform as the older boys appeared, head low, walking towards the door to the elementary school. He looked around awkwardly, hands in his pocked, a bright earring glimmered in the afternoon light. 

A teacher walked out alongside Haneul and Sungu, a lanky little boy by their side with thin framed round glasses on the tip of his nose. He had a cute kitten smile and giggled at something Sungu was saying, shaking his head, dark hair shifting with every movement. 

“Jaehyuk said that if his hyung is alright with it he would love to come to the park with us.” Haneul told Sanghyeok and Wangho. 

The two looked to the short boy who was standing with Jaehyuk, crouching down to his level, intently listening to what the other had to say. The older boy looked serious, nodding every once in awhile. 

Jaehyuk frowned and nodded rushing over to Sungu, “I can’t come today. My hyung said we have to finish  _ moving _ . Next time though!” He added on at the end grinning. 

The other boy looked over to the group of young teenagers and small children, eyes widening in shock at the sight. He bowed politely, then motioned for Jaehyuk to come over, almost running away from the group. 

“He’s probably shy.” Kyungho mused, then turning to Boseong who was curling into his older brother happily. 

Finally the group made it to the local park where the youngest ones were set down and they all ran off to play their own games. 

“Boseong-hyung!” Five year old Yongjun exclaimed happily rushing off after the slightly older boy who grinned and waited for his small legs to keep up with him. 

Meanwhile Seunghoon was still standing with Steven in his arms, the small boy refusing to let go of his older brother. He cuddled up to him, whined whenever the other moved him down a little, wanting Steven to socialize with the other kids. 

It had been a pain to get the small boy to go to daycare. He was so persistent on staying with his father or his brother, never wanting to leave either of their sides. He just constantly cried in the beginning, begging to go home to his family. 

“Steven, don’t you want to play with your friends?” Seunghoon asked, sitting down on a bench, making sure Steven was comfortable on his lap. The small boy shook his head, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. 

Haneul, Boseong, Sungu and Yongjun were sitting in the sand pit building small castles and coming up with intricate story lines only the four of them could follow. Boseong was especially conscious of Yongjun, helping him through every movement and encouraging him when something was going well. 

“He’s so mature.” Sanghyeok gasped staring at the small kids, leaning into Kyungho. 

“Yeah. He certainly doesn’t have it from me. I think it’s a byproduct of our parents never being home. He’s been too mature all his life since they’re never here.” Kyungho frowned, “I resent them sometimes because of this.” 

Sanghyeok nodded, “You’re doing a good job though.” 

Yeujin looked over at the bench Seunghoon was sitting on, small Steven still curled up on his lap, refusing to let go. The older had seen Steven a few times before when he’d come to pick up his brother and he’d always found the other boy quite adorable. 

“Hey Seunghoon.” Yeujin walked over smiling, looking straight at the younger boy. Seunghoon thought he died. He certainly dead, since Kim Yeujin, an angel, came and talked to him willingly.

“Hey…” He breathed. 

“Steven doesn’t want to go play?” The older boy leaned forward a careful hand running through the five year old’s hair. The small boy flinched and then relaxed at the feel, burrowing further into Seunghoon.

Seunghoon shook his head, “Steven is just tired and a bit shy. Maybe next time.” Seunghoon couldn’t believe he just spoke a fill entire sentence. Like actual words formed. He managed to string together  _ words _ when Yeujin was talking to him. When Yeujin was looking at him. 

Seunghoon looked straight at Yeujin, eyes taking in every single feature of his smooth pale skin. His wonderful dark eyes behind the round glasses that suited him perfectly. His thin, long fingers running through Steven’s hair in a calming fashion, so naturally, probably from doing the same thing to his younger brother at times. Seunghoon was in heaven. 

The moment was ruined by loud snickers coming from Euijin and Wangho, the two standing behind the bench watching the interaction with bated breaths. They couldn’t hold back their laughter though when they realized just how star struck Seunghoon was at the mere presence of Kim Yeujin. 

Seunghoon could feel the blush rise from his neck up. He felt his cheeks heat up and his whole frame overheat from embarrassment. His friends were ruining his life. Sweat built on his back making him uncomfortable and squirm on the spot. 

Steven let out a dissatisfied huff, glaring at Seunghoon, silently telling him to stop moving. 

“Are your friends alright? Euijin looks like he might pass out from lack of air.” Yeujin chuckled, pointing to the boy who was almost on the floor, arms around his stomach from holding back his laughter. 

“They’re perfectly fine.” Seunghoon huffed. 

The afternoon was spent in relative calm. The youngest kids were running and playing, tuckering themselves out. They even got Steven to sit in the sandpit for a half hour and play alongside Yongjun who was amazed at the mere sight of another boy his age with them. 

Haneul and Sungu were constantly whispering to one another, leaning into the other to talk about some wonderful thing they witnessed, usual best friend stuff, while Boseong was making sure all the kids were having fun, priding himself in being able to take care of his friends. 

Wangho and Euijin spent most of the afternoon by the swings, planning their next Pubg gaming night. They were planning  on going to their local gaming cafe in the next few days to play a few rounds. Wangho had entered a competition and wanted to practice before playing against better and older kids. 

Seunghoon was trying to regain his composure, but every time Yeujin so much as  _ looked _ in his direction he lost his cool. The other boy was perfect. He’d always been perfect, but now that Seunghoon was far older and wiser, he was able to appreciate the fifteen year old and his perfection. 

Sanghyeok and Kyungho sat a bit off from the rest, watching as the youngest played and had fun. The two were holding hands, fingers intertwined, Kyungho resting his head on the shorter boys’ shoulder, just enjoying their time together. 

“Thanks for inviting us.” Sanghyeok whispered. 

“No problem.” Kyungho smirked, “Anything to spend more time with you.” 

Sanghyeok rolled his eyes but smiled, leaning down for a short peck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I just let out some word vomit sorry it's not very good. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. 
> 
> (If you can't tell I really miss ReignoverxHuni) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life!! 
> 
> and send me requests/ideas to [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com)


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APPA BANG GETS A BOYFRIEND ahahahah 
> 
> All mistakes are my own (not Beta read) 
> 
> Comments make my day/night so much better!

“Boys can you guys come to the living room real quick?” Their father exclaimed, sitting on the armchair in the living room, arms crossed across his chest. He looked out the window of their apartment building to the high rise next door, lip being chewed on by his teeth. 

Sanghyeok had been studying in his room for hours, trying to understand one of his chemistry problems without yielding any positive results. He couldn’t have asked for this break at a better time, the teenager ready to smash his desk into pieces. 

The three boys walked to the living room, none of them knowing what they were getting themselves into. Sanghyeok sat down on the couch, Haneul squeezing himself next to his oldest brother while Wangho made himself comfortable on the floor. 

Expectant eyes looked up at Junsik. 

The father wasn’t sure what to do. He’d had it all planned out in his mind. Knew what he would say and how he would say it. This was the fourth time this week he’d worked up the courage to talk to his kids, but it was the only time he actually managed to call out to them. 

“I have some important news to tell you.” He explained, sighing, sitting forward, sweaty palms wiping against his jeans nervously. He looked to Wangho and then Sanghyeok. He kept eye contact with his oldest, guessing that he would react the best out of all of them. 

“What’s wrong?” Sanghyeok finally asked, urging his father to go on. 

All three kids could tell something wasn’t right. Their father was never this hesitant when it came to telling them stuff. They were a pretty open family, barely keeping any secrets from one another, other than Sanghyeok still keeping his boyfriend a secret of course. 

“Well this is sort of difficult to explain and I don’t want to upset anyone here.” Junsik stated, “I just… You guys know I’ve been working extra hard lately and I’ve been gone a lot right?” 

The others all nodded. 

“Well I guess I should also tell you that at one of my jobs I met someone… someone who I’ve been going out with for a few months now.” 

Dead silence. 

Three pairs of wide eyes stared at their father, none of them expecting this. 

“A new mommy?” Haneul finally asked. 

Junsik let out a loud breath looking at the youngest who tilted his head to the side in confusion, thinking over the information. 

“No… not a new mommy. It would be another daddy.” Junsik said hoping this wouldn’t confuse his children too much. He’d never bothered to explain his bisexuality to the kids and didn’t think it would ever become an issue, but through the whole ordeal with his ex-wife the window to a same sex relationship opened up to Junsik again and he just so happened to have met a wonderful man. 

“You’re kidding right?” Wangho spoke up chuckling darkly, “You’ve been coming home late because of some  _ guy _ ? You’ve been lying to us all this time about work?” 

Junsik sighed. He knew Wangho would be the hardest to convince that this was a good thing. The young boy had been so hurt when they just up and left their mother. He’d been old enough to understand something was happening, but still too young to fully grasp the situation they’d been thrust into. 

“Wangho-ya… it’s not like that. I just didn’t want to let you know unless I knew it was something serious.” Junsik explained, “You guys are the most important things in my life and if I wasn’t going to take this relationship serious then I wouldn’t bother even mentioning this person to you.” 

Wangho shook his head, “No Appa… you stayed out late saying you’re working but you were out screwing some random person and now you think it’s serious. No, I hate this. I don’t want you with someone. No. You should be home here at night with us!” He stood up, almost banging his knee against the coffee table and rushing to his room, slamming the door shut loudly. 

The sound echoed throughout the small apartment. 

Junsik let out a long suffering sigh, leaning back in the armchair, hands running over his face.

Sanghyeok looked over at his father, noticing just how tired the older man looked. His shoulders slumped, his hair a bit greasy from having foregone a shower earlier in the day. His clothes were rumpled and unkempt. Sanghyeok hadn’t seen his dad this out of order in a while. He’d probably been stressing about this for quite some time. 

“Who is he?” Sanghyeok finally asked quietly. 

Junsik flinched, looking over at his son, “We met at work. He is a teacher at the school across from the convenience store I work at some days.” He explained softly. 

Haneul looked between Sanghyeok and his father, then turned to look at the door Wangho had slammed to their room. The youngest bit his lip, feeling his own set of tears well up. 

“If this is a new Appa what will happen with you?” The seven year old whispered. 

“Oh no… Haneul no… I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I swear.” Junsik moved quickly to kneel at the edge of the sofa, large hands framing his youngest son’s crying face, thumb rubbing at the tears. 

“But… you said… you told us... “ Haneul whimpered, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his father, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

“What Appa meant was that we would have two. Not just one but another Appa.” Sanghyeok explained, running his fingers over Haneul’s hair softly. 

Junsik nodded against the youngest, holding the small boy close. Haneul was always the most emotional of the three. He cried easily, hated overly loud situations and despised crowds. He was so sensitive and fragile, Junsik didn’t want anything to ruin the young boys’ innocence. 

“I don’t need another Appa.” Haneul whined, clinging to his father desperately. 

“Don’t worry. I’m always here for you. You’re the most important thing to me.” Junsik told Haneul seriously. 

“I’ll go check on Wangho.” Sanghyeok stated, standing up and walking to the room the middle son had just rushed into. 

Sanghyeok walked into his younger brother’s room only to find Wangho curled up on his bed, pillow held tightly to his chest and angry tears running down his cheek. The older closed the door and walked over, sitting down on the bed. 

“You better after slamming the door?” Sanghyeok asked. 

The other shook his head, face red and blotchy from tears and rage, “How can you be so calm about this hyung?” Wangho asked, his voice hoarse from anger. 

Sanghyeok sighed and moved next to his younger brother. He leaned back and stared ahead out of the window at their neighboring building. Sanghyeok didn’t know how he felt about this. He knew he wanted their father to move on, but he’d expected the other to tell them once he found someone. 

“I guess it makes sense he’d only tell us once it was serious.” Sanghyeok thought out loud, not looking at the younger who was curled up, arms squeezing a pillow half to death, “I mean how would you feel if any potential fling was introduced to us? I don’t think that it’s right.” 

Wangho frowned, “But I never got to meet them. What if this person is like our mother? What if this person breaks our appa’s heart even more?” 

Sanghyeok moved his gaze to the younger and couldn’t help the extreme feeling of fondness that overwhelmed him. Wangho like to play the cool and aloof middle child. He liked to come off as rude and self centered, but all of his actions were thought out to protect those he loved the most. It was endearing how he took it upon himself to try and protect his family, even those older than him. 

“I think Appa is old enough to get through this.” Sanghyeok stated, “And if he does get his heart broken he will always have us. You’ll be there, I’ll be there and Haneul will be there to pick him back up and make sure he feels better.” He paused, hand moving over to run through the younger boys’ hair, “We will always have one another.” 

Wangho whined and moved away from the older brothers touch, “Do you think Appa is mad at me? For slamming the door?” 

Sanghyeok let out an amused chuckle shaking his head, “I don’t think so. But you should still go and see him and apologize for blowing up like that. I think it took him a lot of courage to tell us about this person… I guess we should tell him we want to meet whoever this is.” 

Wangho frowned, “I don’t want to like this person.” He pouted making himself look far younger than he was, “I won’t like them until they prove himself to me. Just like Kyungho.” 

“That’s Kyungho-hyung for you.” Sanghyeok clipped the younger behind the ear. 

“Hyung?” Wangho asked, “Can we just stay here for a bit longer before going back?” Sanghyeok nodded, lying down so he was next to the smaller boy and wrapping him up in a backhug. He curled himself around his younger brother. 

“Let’s relax a little and then apologize to Appa.” 

Wangho usually hated this much contact with the others. He didn’t like feeling like a child, but having Sanghyeok hold him and run his odd shaped fingers down his back and through his hair seemed to do the trick of soothing him. 

His tense muscles relaxed, anxiousness seeping from his bones and letting himself melt into the mattress and the bedding around him. He closed his eyes and let himself think of anything else. Let himself believe that his family hadn’t ever fallen apart and everything was perfect. 

“How come you’re so good at all this? So good at taking care of everything and everyone?” Wangho finally asked quietly. 

Sanghyeok let out a soft grunt, shrugging, jostling the two, “I’ve always been more mature than you.” He chuckled. 

Wangho rolled his eyes at the older boy, “No but like… you’ve become even better in the past few months.” 

“You’re saying I wasn’t a good big brother before?” Sanghyeok leaned up and looked down at the younger, voice sounding outraged, but a quirky smile sat upon his lips. 

Wangho rolled his eyes, “No hyung. You’re so dramatic… I just think you’ve become more calm and less overly focused on school. LIke you’ve become a human being.” 

“I think it’s because I can talk to Kyungho-hyung about it. He’s really helped me out a lot since we started dating.” He explained, “So maybe this significant other will have the same effect on our Appa. Maybe this guy is the coolest person ever and you’ll get along within seconds of meeting and Appa will have way more time to spend with us. We just have to give this guy a chance.” Sanghyeok explained shrugging and falling back into the bed. 

“You make it sound so easy.” Wangho huffed. 

Haneul sniffed and rubbed at his red eyes, Junsik having placed his large glasses onto the small coffee table in the middle of the living room. The seven year old had placed himself smack in his fathers’ lap, not letting go for one second. 

“Haneul-ah… I’m not leaving. I promise.” 

Haneul nodded, rubbing snot and tears against his father’s chest, burrowing closer with every breath, plastering himself along his father’s front. Junsik tried to move the small boy into a more comfortable position, but the seven year old whined and let out a hiccup in distaste. 

“You’re fine… breathe... “ Junsik couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth of his son on his lap. Sanghyeok and Wangho had both outgrown the phase where they wanted to cuddle their father and be close to him. 

Haneul was still young enough to look up to his father all the time, thinking he was the greatest person on the planet and it showed in the way he would always seek him out, or some nights try and stay up to greet his father at the door, but falling asleep on the couch instead. 

It warmed Junsik’s heart to know that the small boy still idolized him. 

“Appa…” Haneul whispered, leaning up, his big eyes watery and close to his fathers face, “Appa.. I love you.” 

Junsik melted at the sweet words of his youngest. Sanghyeok and Wangho hated when he told them he loved them. They always whined and felt embarrassed, but Haneul was still young so open to showing and telling his father he loved him. 

“I love you too.” Jusnik gushed, pulling Haneul close to him, “I love you so much.” 

\------

“This is ridiculous.” Wangho whined, pulling at the tie. 

Sanghyeok slapped his brothers’ hand away shushing him sending him a glare, “We said we would meet this mysterious person before judging alright Wangho?” The oldest hissed. 

Wangho rolled his eyes, continued to pull and tug at the tie. He kept fidgeting on his seat in the expensive restaurant. They never went to fancy restaurants. They never dressed up either. This was completely out of the ordinary, but Junsik had insisted they’d meet in a restaurant and whoever the prick was, that was dating their father, had chosen this overpriced fancy dump. 

Haneul also squirmed on his spot, hands constantly moving his glasses up his nose, big eyes moving between Sanghyeok and Wangho. Their father sat at the edge of the table, looking down at his watch wondering when his significant other would show up. 

“He’s late.” Wangho hissed, “Not a good impression.” 

Junsik looked to the middle child and sighed, “He’ll be here soon.” 

Moments later a tall man walked over, dressed in a grey suit. A blue dress shirt peeked out from behind the jacket, fitting his muscular frame perfectly. Light brown hair was styled to perfection, looking flawless. The boys could tell the other man worked out, raking over his toned body. 

“I’m sorry I was running a bit late.” The man frowned. 

Sanghyeok looked him over, judging his movements. Sure, he’d seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside the teenager had to make sure this man was right for his father. One wrong move or word could put him on the ‘never’ list. 

Wangho was much less subtle than the oldest brother. He barely glanced at the new arrival, looked over at him and rolled his eyes, turning back to the menu a sweet waitress had offered them when they’d sat down only ten minutes ago. 

Haneul was wary of this other man. He knew that his Appa wouldn’t leave, but this man was going to be another Appa and Haneul still didn’t fully grasp the concept. He’d tried to explain it to Jaehyuk, Boseong and Sungu, but they hadn’t understood either. 

Junsik shot out of his seat and walked over to the other man. He gave the other a sweet, soft kiss on the cheek before an arm was wrapped around the father’s waist, pulling him closer, both men turning to the three kids at the table watching with horrified expressions. 

“This is my boyfriend, Jang Gyeonghwan.” Junsik told his kids. 

The man smiled, eyes crinkling at the sides making him look friendly and approachable. 

“Gyeonghwan, these are my kids, Sanghyeok, Wangho and Haneul.” Junsik added, pointing to each child. 

None of them said anything to the man, just staring, assessing the whole situation. They didn’t know how much this  _ Gyeonghwan _ knew about their family situation and none of them wanted to bring it up. 

Wangho realized that the only empty seat would be between Haneul and their father. The middle child shot out of his seat before anyone else could say anything and forced Haneul to switch spots with him. 

“I want to sit here.” He gruffly said when the seven year old moved, confused by the whole situation. 

Finally everyone settled at the table, menus a decent barricade from anymore stares and glares. 

“So what do you do exactly?” Sanghyeok asked the older man, “Appa only said you worked at the school?” 

Gyeonghwan nodded and smiled politely. Not matter how rude Wangho seemed to be, glaring at the older at all costs, or how cold Sanghyeok sounded, none of it seemed to faze the man. 

“I’m a teacher. I teach history and geography as well as Korean language class.” Gyeonghwan explained, “I’m currently the home room teacher of an all boys’ grade 10 class.” He added on. 

Sanghyeok nodded, “How long have you been teaching there?” 

The older man wasn’t surprised by all these questions. Junsik had told him that his kids were wary of new people in their lives, especially after what had transpired with their mother. Running into the woman at the grocery store hadn’t helped their situation one bit. 

Gyeonghwan worked with kids every single day and he knew that these boys didn’t mean any harm. They just wanted to protect their family, so if he had to work a little harder to gain their trust, he would do it. Junsik was worth every single second of this interrogation. 

The rest of the evening consisted of Sanghyeok drilling the young teacher with questions, while Wangho glared from his spot, throwing off hand comments into the mix every once in awhile as well. The two were a perfect pair, interrogating and asking questions, bordering on too personal at times as well. 

“You guys…” Junsik groaned when Sanghyeok had asked a question about Gyeonghwan’s taxes. Dinner was long over, their table cleared, only a few glasses of juice remaining. Haneul was curled up on his fathers’ lap having fallen asleep not too long ago exhausted from the day and bored with the conversations going on around him. 

“Appa we need to know these things. Can’t have you dating someone who commits tax fraud!” Sanghyeok explained as though it was the most obvious thing on the planet. 

Gyeonghwan chuckled, “I can assure you I pay my taxes just like any other citizen.” 

Junsik leaned back in the chair letting out a loud exasperated sigh, staring at his two older sons. Only his kids would ask questions about taxes… only they would go so far. His kids were way overprotective… 

Haneul shifted on his lap, whining about wanting to go home, giving their father the perfect opportunity to leave the dinner. His kids had met his boyfriend, and sure they were still unsure, they would get used to Gyeonghwan the more the man would come over and meet them. 

“Boys… we have to go. Your brother needs his bed.” Their father struggled to get up, holding Haneul up in his arms, the lanky seven year old wrapping his legs around his father and pulling himself closer. 

“Well it was nice to meet you boys.” Gyeonghwan smiled, blinding the kids almost with how radiant it was. Stupid guy was too good looking for his own good. Something had to be fishy with how handsome this man was… The boys’ couldn’t believe someone this handsome would date their father. 

“We will see about that.” Wangho huffed, getting up without another word and stalking off. 

Sanghyeok at least shook the man’s hand but didn’t say much else before hurrying after Wangho. 

“I’m sorry about them.” Junsik sighed, “I tried to make it the least painful, but this was too embarrassing… I hope you can forgive them and give them a chance?” 

Gyeonghwan let out a soft laugh, “Don’t worry. Your children are perfect.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and kudos 
> 
> (wink wink nudge nudge) 
> 
> Send me ideas/talk to me on [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short. I'm sorry but I really had fun writing this. 
> 
> Honestly Untara is my favourite human being. I love him so much and I've watched so many videos from his streams and just... wow... I need to write a whole appreciate Untara story. ahaha 
> 
> Sorry about that rant lmao 
> 
> Anyways, Kudos and Comments make my day (and all mistakes are my own since I didn't proof read as usual #LazyWriter)

“Why didn’t you pick up your phone last night?” Wangho asked Euijin who was busy tapping onto the dirty screen of his cell phone. He was desperately trying to avoid an imminent death due to zombies plowing through his tough flowery defense. 

“Oh I was busy.” Euijin explained, not taking his eyes off the screen, gritting his teeth as another lawn mower had to plow through the onslaught of zombies. A last defense against the evil beings and probably his only defense left. 

“You’re never busy.” Wangho groaned, “How can you be busy the one night I needed someone to duo with?” He groaned, “For once Appa wasn’t home and Sanghyeok decided to sleep over at Kyungho and Haneul was sleeping over at Sungu’s... “ 

“I was helping with Haneul’s wedding.” Euijin explained offhanded, groaning when the army of zombies finally broke through, no more lawnmowers left to help him, ending the game. 

Wangho had just taken a sip of water and gasped, spraying water all over his desk, hacking and coughing as some of the droplets went down the wrong tube due to surprise, “Whose wedding?” He gasped, fist hitting his chest. 

“Yeah you missed out man. It was adorable.” Seunghoon popped over to the pair grinning from ear to ear, “I helped Haneul make this adorable little flower crown which he worse when he walked down the aisle.” 

Wangho was completely and utterly lost. 

“Who married who? When? All of this yesterday?” He asked, eyes darting between his closest friends. 

“Yeah. I was the master of ceremonies. Seunghoon was the one who married them… Boseong was the ring bearer and Jaehyuk got to be the flower boy. All of it was v cute.” Eujin nodded proudly, sticking out his chest. 

“Look we even took pictures!” He switched out of the game and into pictures, swiping through a bunch of shots of Haneul standing with Sungu, holding onto the slightly older boy and grinning from ear to ear showing off his gums. 

Sungu was wearing a large suit, someone having rolled up the sleeves of the suit jacket. His hair was combed back and even gelled to show his forehead. Next to him stood Haneul in a white too large jacket with a flower crown atop his head, clinging onto his best friend. 

Another image showed the two boys throwing up peace signs and a third had Jaehyuk and Boseong also in the image laughing along with the others. 

“Apparently Sungu asked Haneul to marry him during break the day before and the two asked if we could help plan their wedding. They even went on a little honey moon to the convenience store where we bought them cup-ramyeon and sausage.” Euijin gushed. 

“This is why you were too busy to duo with me?” Wangho gasped, “You let my brother marry your brother?!” 

Euijin shrugged, “I mean yeah… they’re seven. I’m not going to tell them no. And look it was adorable. We even had Sanghyeok and Kyungho skype in as the best men. Everyone was really with it.” 

Wangho grabbed the phone and looked through the pictures again. It looked cute. The two boys holding onto one another. Euijin even had a shot of them hugging, while Huni was standing in a makeshift priest outfit, reading from what looked like an old bible. 

“That’s when we told them they could kiss. Look at how cute they are just hugging one another.” Seunghoon cackled, “We would have invited you, but we know you’re not into your family members finding soulmates so we didn’t bother.” 

Wangho slapped his best friends’ shoulder, “Shut up. I just have to make sure whoever anyone is with is a good person. I’d never let Haneul marry someone like Sungu.” 

“Sungu is a very respectable eight year old, might I say.” Euijin exclaimed, “He will take wonderful care of Haneul.” 

Wangho leaned back in his chair, “Why are we even arguing over this?” 

Euijin snickered, “Because you’re salty that you’re single while everyone else in your family isn’t.” 

“Who would I even want to date?” Wangho asked, “That stupid guys Kim Dongha who never shuts up about anything? Or Heo Wonseok with his odd fish face? No thank you. This school has nothing to offer me.” 

Seunghoon rolled his eyes, “Wow your standards are way too high then. Who do you think you’d even score with? A high schooler? Someone like the myth and legend ‘Lee Hojong’?” 

“I’ve seen his pictures from when he was at our middle school and damn. He was hot!” Euijin squealed. 

“Aren’t you straight?!” Wangho and Seunghoon asked their slightly older friend completely perplexed. 

“Okay, I am straight. Yes. Thank you for noticing. But as someone who is very comfortable in their sexuality, I can gladly say that Lee Hojong is a hunky piece of meat that even I, as a straight man, wouldn’t pass up.” 

Seunghoon and Wangho burst into laughter at their friend who sounded far from straight. 

“Really? Lee Hojong?” Yeujin poked his head into the underclassmens’ classroom grinning from ear to ear, “And here I thought you had better taste Euijin.” 

The younger let out a shriek at the older boy who was showing a new student around. The boy behind him was short with dark hair and a deep rooted frown atop his face, as though everything around them wasn’t to his liking. 

“Euijin you idiot. Hojong-sunbaenim is Yeujin’s brother.” Wangho hissed slapping his friend. 

Of course the elder heard everything, only to laugh and wave goodbye to the boys in the classroom. He even managed to wink in Seunghoon’s direction who practically swooned and fell out of his chair due to heart spasms. 

“Wow… Now I know where Yeujin get’s his looks from. That whole family is beautiful then.” Eujin sighed. 

“You are seriously sounding less and less straight every time you open your mouth.” Wangho groaned, while Seunghoon glared at Euijin. 

“Back off my man.” he growled, causing his friends to erupt into a fit of laughter once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that short instalment of 'what do these idiots get up to in school' lmao 
> 
> Anyways Kudos/Comments give me life :) 
> 
> Send me ideas/prompts or whatever [to my Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for DRAMARAMA
> 
> (see what I did there) *wink wink nudge nudge*

Haneul was sitting in the living room, paper spread out all over the small coffee table in the middle of the room, tongue sticking out as he was focusing on painting within the lines with the water colour. He didn’t want to dirty the floor in any way with paint spilling over so he made sure to cover every angle of the table and place the colours as well as the dirty water in the middle of the table. 

“Dad is going to kill you!” Sanghyeok shouted from his room, him and Wangho having one of their not too uncommon arguments. 

Haneul ignored his older brothers, Sanghyeok who had said something about Wangho ruining his own future with terrible grades, while Wangho defended himself with arguments Haneul didn’t completely understand. All the seven year old knew was that he didn’t like it when his brothers were shouting at one another. 

He tried to hum to himself, drowning out the noise of the older boys, but it was futile, since Wangho exploded rushing out of the oldest brothers’ room and into the living room, knocking into the coffee table, causing the glass of dirty water to fall over, water spilling onto the carpet in the living room. 

Haneul gasped, eyes wide. He’d made  _ sure _ not to have an accident. Appa had told him millions of times not to paint in the living room because accidents like this could happen. This one time Haneul thought he was okay since he had placed the water in the middle of the table. 

Wangho looked at the mess, groaned walked off, “Watch your stuff Haneul. Oh my god!” He exclaimed, stomping towards the room Haneul shared with the twelve year old, door slamming shut, causing the thin walls of their apartment to wobble. 

Haneul frowned at the water, eyes scanning the paper where colours had lit up the images only moments before, now splotches of grey and brown water ruining the whole image, dripping onto the floor. 

“Oh my god Haneul-ah!” Sanghyeok groaned, “Appa told you a million times not to paint in here.” He added on, “Why won’t any of you listen to me, my god.” 

Haneul frowned, feeling his chest tighten. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but he wouldn’t have been able to reach all the areas of the huge sheet of paper at the kitchen table. And he wasn’t allowed to stand on the chairs either. 

“I’m sorry.” Haneul whispered sadly. 

“Don’t sulk. Just clean it up.” Sanghyeok walked off into the washroom, “I’m taking a shower. When I’m out it better be all gone.” 

The youngest went to the kitchen, grabbing a roll of paper towels, dabbing at the carpet, crumpling the paper up and throwing it into the garbage, mourning what could have become a pretty picture for the wall of his Appa’s bare room. Haneul just wanted to make something pretty for his Appa. 

He looked to the living room and frowned. Sanghyeok and Wangho were both in terrible moods and neither wanted anything to do with him. Then Haneul wouldn’t want anything to do with them either. 

In a split decision, the youngest decided he would go visit Appa at his work. He knew that he worked at the big kid school. The one Sanghyeok would go to in a few months. The youngest had been there a few times, he was sure he’d be able to find his way. 

He grabbed his jacket, pulled it on. He emptied his school bag in the hallway and filled it with a bag of pretzels and a bottle of water, as well as his favourite plush toy of a hamster. He also added in his inhaler, just in case. He was told to always bring his inhaler. 

Haneul nodded, looked back to the small living room, eyes roaming to the closed door of the bathroom as well as his own room. He could hear music blasting from Wangho’s laptop, the other probably playing some video game. Sanghyeok was still in the shower. Neither would even notice he left and he could reach Appa and explain himself to him. Explain that it had been an accident with the water and he won’t ever pain in the living room again. 

Sanghyeok calmed down quite a bit in the shower, letting the scorching droplets of water evaporate all of his qualms. 

Wangho had told Sanghyeok about his failed english exam. The boy was in the bottom 5% of his year. Sanghyeok didn’t mean to blow up, but seeing Wangho so nonchalant about his grades, laughing with Euijin and Seunghoon about how they’d see one another next year again, repeating the same grade, it just blew Sanghyeok’s fuse. 

He was pretty proud of himself, keeping his anger at bay until they got to their apartment building where he then proceeded to blow up and shout at Wangho. Now Wangho wasn’t one to ever back down. When Sanghyeok shouted at him, it usually ended in a screaming match between the two, the one with better vocal chords winning out. This time around Sanghyeok had won, Wangho storming off before him. 

He’d been so angry he’d even taken it out on Haneul. It was obvious the youngest hadn’t meant to spill the water. Sanghyeok felt terrible. Especially since it was his responsibility to watch the other and make sure he was okay or stop him from doing something he shouldn’t. 

He dried himself off, pulling on his most comfortable set of sweatpants as well as a large hoodie he’d stolen from Kyungho and then walked into the living room which was spotless. Sure, the white carpet had a grey spot in it, but it looked fine otherwise. 

Sanghyeok didn’t find Haneul anywhere else and figured the younger went and hid in his room with Wangho who was blasting angry rap music, zoning everyone else out. Sanghyeok was almost tempted to walk in and apologize to both, but then figured it be better to let the two calm down before he went in there. He knew that Wangho tended to lash out when he was angry and Sanghyeok was far too tired to try and dodge a plethora of angrily thrown pillows. 

He went to his room to Skype with Kyungho while finishing his chemistry assignment due the next week. 

Junsik walked up the stairs to his apartment, a large pizza box in one hand and a plastic bag with a 2L bottle of coke in the other. He’d gotten off early for once and felt like spending a little more. The boys’ hadn’t eaten Pizza in a while so he went to the nearest place and ordered everyone’s favourite. 

He walked into a silent home. 

“I’m back!” He shouted. 

A few minutes later Wangho and Sanghyeok poked their heads out of their rooms, seeing their Appa home early. 

Wangho looked down right away, a sign of guilt that Junsik picked up on right away. Sangheyok smiling, relief obvious on his face. Yet there was one child missing. Junsik frowned. Usually Haneul was the first to run up to him and engulf his waist in a tight hug. 

The two older boys walked over to their father, Sanghyeok grabbing the plastic bag with the Coke and placing it in the kitchen, while Junsik took the pizza there as well, putting it onto the kitchen table. 

“Where’s Haneul-ah?” He asked casually. 

Sanghyeok looked to Wangho, “He’s in your room no?” 

The middle son looked to Sanghyeok as though he was insane, “He wasn’t in our room. I locked the door after our argument.” 

“I went to shower and when I came out he was gone. I was sure he went to your room to sulk.” Sanghyeok paled, “You’re joking right now Wangho.” 

The middle kid rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t fucking joke about the whereabouts of my younger brother you idiot.” 

Junsik paled, “What exactly happened?” His chest constricted painfully. His eyes moved between the two older boys who now started to realize just how serious this situation could be. 

“Sanghyeok got all up in my business so we had an argument… And then when I stormed out of his room I ignored Haneul in the living room?” Wangho grumbled, looking down at his eyes. 

Junsik took note of the information sensing that he’d have to talk to his son later about whatever it was that had upset him and his brother. 

“And I came out and Haneul had spilled some of his paint water in the living room, so I told him to clean it while I took a shower.” Sanghyeok explained, “When I got out of the shower I thought he was in his room with Wangho.” 

Junsik cursed. He couldn’t believe what had happened. All thoughts of eating warm pizza with his kids gone. Where could Haneul have gone? 

“Call Euijin right now. Maybe he went to see Sungu? Sanghyeok try calling Kyungho? Maybe he went to see Boseong. Try any of his friends.” Junsik exclaimed, “We need to go out right now.” The three rushed to the door, phones in hand, dialing numbers, asking their friends for any information. 

“Euijin said that Haneul didn’t come over.” Wangho frowned, walking down the road at a quick pace behind Sanghyeok and Junsik who both had longer legs. 

It was pretty late, the sun going down casting long shadows over the city. With the shade also came a cool wind. Junsik only hoped his son was warm enough. If anything happened to him, he didn’t think he could live with himself. His son was alone. His son was somewhere out here. 

“Where else would he go? Other than his friends?” Junsik cursed, hand running over his face, fingers tugging at the strands of hair. 

“I was on Skype with Kyungho before and he never mentioned anything about Haneul. I tried to facebook messaged Minho and he said that Jaehyuk hadn’t spoken to Haneul since he left school earlier and Seongjin also doesn’t know anything.” Sanghyeok frowned, looking down at his phone where negative messages had just come in from the others. 

“Where does he hang out?” Junsik asked, “I’m so terrible, I don’t even know where my kids like to hang out.” He cried, collapsing onto a bench on the side of the road, completely spent even though he’d only searched for a few moments. 

Haneul was lost. Very lost. He thought he’d known where his Appa worked, but it was starting to get cold and dark. He was sure the big kid school was somewhere around here. 

The seven year old was trekking over a soccer field, pushing glasses up his nose, letting out a pathetic sniffle in the cooling night air. He realized then that he hadn’t thought his plan through all the way. He wasn’t sure where his Appa worked and now he was so lost he couldn’t even find his way home. 

Haneul was tired, having walked around for what felt like hours. He had eaten his bag of pretzels a while ago and his water was also empty. He felt the tears well up and his chest constrict with panic. He was lost. He was alone. And his Appa would be so mad. 

Haneul felt terrible for making a mess. He wished he could take back time and paint in the kitchen, rather than the living room. He wished he had never left to go see his Appa. He just wanted to be back in their home in his warm clothing, curled up on the couch, waiting patiently for his Appa to come back. 

But Haneul had been a bad son. He’d run off, thinking he could find his way and gotten himself lost. He was wondering if Sanghyeok-hyung and Wangho-hyung were even worried for him. Did they notice he was gone? He knew he was far younger than both and often annoyed them, but he loved them so much and just wanted them to know he looked up to them. 

The seven year old tripped over a rock on the soccer field, falling down, small pebbles in the dirt cutting into his sensitive skin, blood seeping from dirty small cuts. He let out a frustrated sob, sinking into the ground completely drained of energy. He was cold, scared and his stomach grumbled, the bag of pretzels not having been enough before. 

Haneul wiped at his eyes, the material of his jacket scratchy against his skin. His chest felt tight, as though air was being cut off millimeter by millimeter. Haneul didn’t want to freak out, didn’t want to panic, but he realized just how much trouble he’d be in and how much he messed up. No wonder his hyungs’ had shouted at him before. 

In his panic, the young boy didn’t realize someone was coming up from behind him. Only once a hand touched his shoulder did he notice another person near by. He let out a loud shriek, vision blurring at the edges of his eyes, twisting around, falling on his back, away from the hand that had just reached out to the small boy. 

“Appa come on we looked here already.” Wangho whined, “We should go to the park near the school maybe he’s there.” The middle son stated. 

It was dark by then, the last sun rays long vanishing behind the high rise buildings of the metropolis they lived in. A cold wind blew through the streets, the tall buildings only adding fuel to the cold, acting as wind tunnels almost, whipping the wind at the others. 

“My baby… I can’t believe he is gone. What if we don’t find him. I’m such a terrible father. This is all my fault. If I was home more often. If I was just… If I was better.” Junsik mumbled incoherently while Sanghyeok dragged their father around following Wangho who had taken charge once it was obvious that their father was too out of it. 

Moments later his phone rang. With shaking hands Junsik picked up the call, seeing that it was Gyeonghwan, “Hello?” He asked, voice thin with worry. 

“Junsik, are you still at work?” Gyeonghwan asked on the other line. 

Junsik shook his head, “No… I left early.” His voice was trembling, close to tears. 

“Oh… Okay… Haneul is here… He got a bit lost and I found him wandering through the high school grounds. He said he wanted to come visit you.” Gyeonghwan explained. 

“Haneul? Haneul-ah? He’s with you?” Junsik shouted, “Where are you? Where? I’ll be there. Please watch him. Oh my god. Please give him the phone. Gyeonghwan, I  need to talk to him oh my god.” 

Tears spilled, relief washing over Junsik at the mere mention of his son being okay. 

The phone was moved and Haneul was on the other end sniffling sadly into the phone, “Appa?” He asked, voice watery and whiny, “Appa I wanted to surprise you. Appa I’m sorry. I’m sorry please don’t be mad.” 

“Sh.. Haneul-ah… I’m not mad. I’m sorry, please. I’m coming now to see you. Stay with Gyeonghwan-samchon. Stay with him for now and I’ll be right there and we’ll talk about everything. I swear I’m not mad. Just stay safe.” 

The young boy gave a confirmation and the phone was handed back to Gyeonghwan who told Junsik where to go to find them. They’d be waiting at the chicken place right by the school. Haneul had complained that he was cold and hungry so Gyeonghwan thought it was easiest to just let the young boy have some warm food before anything else. 

Junsik moved with newfound strength. Wangho and Sanghyeok had overheard the same conversation, moving with renewed vigour as well, all three rushing down the road. Thankfully the high school wasn’t too far from where they’d been and within ten minutes they got to the fast food place. 

Junsik was the first to enter, eyes zeroing in on Haneul who was sitting on a bench, eyes rimmed red from crying, cheeks rosy due to the cool air outside, shivering in his jacket. A large hoodie was also wrapped around his thin frame which clearly belonged to Gyeonghwan who was sitting across from the small boy. 

“Haneul!” Junsik shouted rushing forward, Haneul getting off the bench as well and running to his father, thin lanky arms wrapping around the older mans’ neck in a desperate hug. Junsik was on one knee, his own arms crushing the tiny boy to his chest. 

Haneul burst into desperate tears, sobs shaking his whole frame, tiny fingers tugging into his fathers hair pulling at the strands. 

“Haneul… babe… don’t cry. I’m here. You’re safe. You were so brave out there. I’m sorry you got lost. I’m so sorry you were alone out there.” The father exclaimed, his fingers brushing his sons hair back, pulling away to inspect him.

He looked mostly fine. A bit cold and his hands had tiny cuts in them, but otherwise unharmed. Junsik ran his hand over the small boys cheeks a few times, eyes running over his frame, taking in everything. 

“Haneul!” Wangho cried and also kneeled down by his brother, tears in the older boys’ eyes, “I’m so sorry for shouting and being mean. I’m so sorry! Don’t ever run away again! I was so scared! You’re my only little brother. You have to promise to never do this again. I’m so sorry!” Wangho exclaimed, eyes desperate to get his brothers’ acceptance. 

Haneul nodded, “I’m sorry for being in the way.” 

Wangho pouted and pulled the boy from his fathers’ grip, “No. You’re never in the way. Don’t ever think that.” 

Sanghyeok stood off, watching the scene. He couldn’t help but feel completely responsible for this. He’d been put in charge. He was the oldest and it had been his fault that Haneul wanted to run away. He’d shouted at him, he’d told him not to paint. Guilt was eating at him. Guilt was stopping him from moving to his youngest brothers’ level and also engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. 

Junsik walked to Gyeonghwan, kissing the other on the cheek, so thankful for his boyfriend. He hadn’t known what to do. He couldn’t even believe that Gyeonghwan of all people was the one who found his son. 

“Hyung…” Haneul stumbled over to Sanghyeok, wrapping his arms around his waist, “I’m sorry for making a mess.” 

Sanghyeok felt his heart break. Haneul still felt guilty over the incident. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault at all. Sanghyeok was the one at fault. He shouldn’t have yelled, he should have been patient. 

“Haneul, none of this is your fault. I’m the hyung. I shouldn’t have yelled. I was supposed to be patient and help you. Not blame you for an accident. It was an accident.” Sanghyeok explained. 

The younger sniffed and buried his face in the older boys tummy mumbling something the older didn’t understand. 

Awkwardly, a waitress walked over with two plates full of fried chicken. She watched the scene awkwardly before setting all the chicken down, “Should I bring more menus?” She asked Gyeonghwan who smiled politely and nodded, “Just in case. There are a few more people who joined.” 

The kids all sat down, Haneul scrambling to sit on his fathers’ lap, Junsik not complaining about the added weight, leaning back on the bench. 

“I was going to visit you at work Appa.” Haneul explained, “But then I got lost.” He added on, “I was super scared when I got lost. But then Gyeonghwan-samchon found me.” 

Junsik chuckled, hand running down the young boys’ back, “I’m glad you’re okay. But please, don’t walk off like that again.” Junsik told the younger, “I was so worried.” 

Haneul nodded and turned to his Appa, “I’m sorry… I won’t do it again. I just missed you and I wanted to apologize for making a mess. I know… I know I should not draw in the living room.” 

Junsik sighed, “It’s okay. We all make messes, but you know what you did was wrong.” He smiled softly at his son, “So don’t worry… you’re hyungs though… they should be worried.” 

Wangho was about to grab a huge piece of fried chicken breast and stopped short, eyes comically wide as he looked up at his father, “What do you mean?” 

“I trusted you both to watch out for Haneul. I trust you not to burn the house down. But seeing that you were arguing and therefore didn’t pay attention I think a grounding is in order.” 

Sanghyeok gasped. He’d never been grounded before. He was the perfect son, the poster boy for all children. His Appa had never found a reason to get mad at him. 

“Sanghyeok, no seeing Kyungho for two weeks. No talking on Skype or anything like that either. You go to class and come straight home and do your chores and homework. No talking or seeing your boyfriend.” 

Sanghyeok sputtered, completely taken aback, “He’s not! We’re not…!” 

Junsik rolled his eyes, “I’m your father. I know when you lie. And saying that you’re being tutored is the most unbelievable thing I’ve ever heard in my life. Not to mention the not-subtle  hand holding going on all the time. If you’re trying to hide your boyfriend you did quite the terrible job.” Junsik explained. 

Wangho snickered next to Sanghyeok, getting an elbow in the side which didn’t deter him from feeling quite satisfied. 

“And you Wangho. No computer games for two weeks. I’m taking your laptop and desktop and I’m going to tell Junggyeon at the PC Bang that I’ll double whatever he’d charge you so he won’t let you in.” 

Wangho stopped laughing within seconds, “But Appa! I need to practice! My future depends on it!” 

Junsik rolled his eyes, “I got a call from your professor about your horrendous english grades. So say hello to studying and goodbye to gaming until you can at least get into the middle of the pack.” 

The two older boys frowned and looked down at their plates. They looked like scolded puppy's, pouting at their father who didn’t relent at all. He was just happy to have his youngest in his lap and hold him close. 

“And Haneul-ah… no more painting in the living room for you. And no more running off without me or your brothers.” 

The youngest nodded sheepishly, “No more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos make me smile
> 
> Comments give me life :) 
> 
> Oh and send ideas/requests to my [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in years. Finals happened and the Christmas was a mess and then I left for Korea so now I'm in Korea for the next four months so I've been hella busy!!!! I'm sorry but I'll write another chapter soon :) 
> 
> THANK YOU TO MY GOOD FRIENDS DOGGO AND PANDA WHO MADE THIS HAPPEN!!!!! 
> 
> Kudos/Comments make me super happy :3

Seunghoon was walking down the street, hands clasped tightly onto those of his younger brother. Steven continuously pulled along his brothers hand, wanting to be let free to run around as his young heart desired. 

“Steven no.” Seunghoon groaned, “We have to go to get bread for Appa!” He told his younger brother. 

“But I wanna go to the store!” Steven shouted, pointing to a large convenience store. Seunghoon knew his brother wanted to have some of the cute keychains they sold. He didn’t understand why the five year old loved the little fluffy things so much, but their father couldn’t deny him anything and therefore the youngest had a whole collection. 

“Hyung!” The five year old whined, pulling again, only to have Seunghoon tug the child back to his side. 

“Steven no. I told you a hundred times we are just walking to the bakery for some bread.” 

Seunghoon loved his brother. Loved to spend time with him, especially when Steven had first been adopted into their small home. But in the last few weeks the five year old had grown more and more bold, acting out if he didn’t get what he want and it was starting to annoy Seunghoon. 

Normally he’d have all the patience in the world for his brother, but he’d gotten back a less than great grade once more and he had tweaked his ankle playing soccer during break, so he was easily irritable. 

Of course nothing went Huni’s way. Just as he was about to walk to the bakery, Steven got loose and rushed off. 

Seunghoon cursed under his breath, eyes wide as he watched the small form disappear in a crowd of people. Seunghoon didn’t even want to imagine what could happen to such a small child, how he could get lost and never found his way back home. 

Images of the horror stories that Wangho had told him flashed through his mind. Haneul cold and alone in a soccer field near the high school. Steven was even younger… Steven could be lost forever, taken or even killed. 

Seunghoon felt his blood pressure rise, knew he should be angry at his younger brother for just running off, but worry filled his system. He was scared and worried for the small child. Steven was tiny and frail. He seemed to lose weight after eating rather than gain any and already at the age of five, his eyesight was a mess. 

Seunghoon quickly rushed off, pushing through people, eyes wide, looking for Steven. He knew the young boy probably went back to the convenient store, that was the most likely spot, but he hoped the other hadn’t gotten lost. They did have to make a few turns to get to the bakery and one turn left instead of right and Steven would be forever gone in the tiny side streets of Seoul. 

“Steven!” He shouted, looking over a small elderly woman who was moving along at a snail pace along with her cane. He moved by her, trying not to shove into the woman who glared at the young panicked boy. 

“I know you!” Steven! Seunghoon rushed forward, around one more corner only to find his brother standing by a shop, grinning and holding his hand out to another small boy. A boy who looked even more tiny and frail than him. Thin frame wrapped up in a puffy warm jacket and hat pulled over his face, almost hiding his large wide eyes. 

“Steven!” Seunghoon shouted, “Don’t you dare just run off like that again you gave me a freaking heart attack you menace!” Seunghoon exclaimed. 

Steven turned to Seunghoon eyes wide, look of pure innocence portrayed in his eyes. Seunghoon wouldn’t fall for it though. At least he told himself he wouldn't. HIs brother knew he was adorable and he knew he could use it for his own gain. 

“Seunghoon?” Of course… 

Seunghoon shuddered and looked up from Steven only to see perfection himself standing there smiling softly, eyes framed by a pair of round glasses. Perfect skin, perfect face, perfect everything. Seunghoon didn’t know what to do. One moment he was ready to scold his brother into oblivion the next he forgot all about his troubles and just stared into those endless perfect orbs. 

Seunghoon felt like a poet whenever he was around Yeujin. The older bringing out his inner romantic when he could barely speak a whole sentence without looking like a fool. And what did Yeujin do? He just laughed and smiled and enjoyed the struggle of Seunghoon’s life. 

“What’re you guys doing here?” Yeujin asked curiously, leaning down to pick up the frail boy who wrapped his arms around the older boy burying his face in his brothers crook of the neck. 

Seunghoon looked on with envy, wishing he could do the same thing to the older. He could envision himself, cuddling close to Yeujin, wrapping an around around him and move as close as possible, even if he was taller and broader than the older boy. 

Seunghoon just wanted to be taken care of by him. 

The small boy peeked out at Steven who was holding onto Seunghoon’s hand once more, the tallest not letting go of his brother this time. 

“I was getting some bread.” Steven exclaimed grinning at Yeujin who smiled at the small boy. 

Yeujin leaned down, still holding onto the tiny boy in his arms. He looked Steven right in the eyes and reached out to ruffle his thin dark hair, “This isn’t the bread store though.” 

Steven blushed, completely taken by the older who stood back up with a low sigh, hoisting the child in his arms up once more. He shuffled the small body around in a more comfortable position. Making sure he was still secure. 

“He ran off while I was getting bread.” Seunghoon blurted out. Steven turned to the older as though he’d been personally victimized by those words from Seunghoon, reaching out to slap at his older brothers’ thigh. 

“I did not!” The small boy screeched, clearly embarrassed. 

Seunghoon couldn’t help but grin. Falling for Yeujin must have been part of the family, since Steven seemed to want to impress the older at all costs as well. 

“Hyung… I’m cold!” The small boy in Yeujin’s arms whined. 

In that moment another body walked out of the convenience store. Perfect unblemished skin with a dark sideswept hair. His large eyes looked over the group blocking the entrance. He was holding a plastic bag in one hand and a sausage on a stick in the other, chewing carefully on the food. 

“What’s happening here?” His voice was soft and quiet, Seunghoon almost missed it, but Yeujin quickly turned around and grinned at the other. 

“Hyung! This is Seunghoon and his brother Steven. Seunghoon is in my school while Steven and Yongjun are in the same pre-school group.” 

Seunghoon couldn’t breathe. What was air even? That before him, was none other than the legend himself - Lee Hojong. The best looking guy to have ever gone to their middle school. The one who everyone wanted to date and yet not a single person seemed to be good enough for him. The older brother of Yeujin and Yongjun. Seunghoon thought he was dreaming. 

“Hi…” He muttered, sticking out his hand for a handshake, the oldest grinning and taking it, friendly smile lighting up his already angelic features. It really was illegal for a family to have such amazing genes. 

Youngjun let out a disgruntled huff of air, mumbling something about being cold, before anyone else could say something else though. 

“Sorry… Yongjun has been a bit cranky these last few hours.” Yeujin apologized. 

Seunghoon wanted to shout to the world that Yeujin never had anything to apologize for. He was in no way at fault that his brother was cold and wanted to go home. 

Seunghoon felt his blood pressure rise, his heartbeat quicken at the smallest gesture from Yeujin. The smallest wave and smile. Having a full blown conversation with him seemed almost impossible, but Seunghoon actually spent a decent amount of time with his crush and love. 

Seunghoon wished he could impress Yeujin somehow, could somehow make the other fall for him as well. 

“It’s all okay…” Seunghoon smiled, hoping he didn’t look too stupid and wasn’t too obvious about his crush. 

Yeujin grinned, eyes turning into small slits, wrinkles along his eyes making him look all the more ethereal in Seunghoon’s opinion. 

“I’ll see you in school then?” Yeujin asked. 

Seunghoon nodded, hand gripping tightly onto his brother who thankfully decided not to voice his own opinion for once. 

“Cool!” Yeujin smiled and waved as best as he could, turning to walk off along with Hojong, the two brothers talking about something, the echoes of their laughter following Seunghoon all the way back to his home. 

Steven let out a sigh as well, “Hyung… why is he so pretty?” The five year old asked. 

“That my young brother… is a good question.” Seunghoon stated. 

The two walked back, hand in hand, cold air not even bothering them as the gusts whipped through the small streets of Seoul. 

Seunghoon still thinking of how beautiful Yeujin looked in his black jacket and how well he was taking care of his younger brother. Seunghoon knew he must have looked like a buffoon in comparison with Steven who was wild and running along everywhere. 

They got back to their small apartment, the two boys taking off their shoes and walking into the warm home, their father waiting in the kitchen for them. 

“Where is my bread?” Seongwoong asked the boys noticing the lack of plastic bag with bread. 

Seunghoon gasped, looked down, hand reaching into his pocket with the list of bread he had to buy. 

“Oh shit… I forgot the bread.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Any Comments/Kudos are appreciated thanks :) 
> 
> Send me asks and stuff on [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> If you have any ideas send them to me on [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
